Drabbles for Advent
by novacaineorchids
Summary: Exactly as the title says. For Becky Scarlett's Challenge.
1. Advent December 1st

**Alright loves, here's the deal. For each day of Advent, I will be doing a drabble (I know I'm late already... so what? Sue me.) This is for Becky Scarlett-Cullen's challenge. So, yeah.**

**Oh goodness, this will be fun.**

**Date: December 1st**

**Character: Emmett**

**Stimulus Word: Advent**

The first of December, Emmett Cullen once again eyed the advent calendar in the shop window. He always wondered what was in those little boxes, but still could not bring himself to buy it.

Until today.

Back at home, he opened the first box and found a piece of candy inside. Curiosity got the best of him, and he ate it.

_Disgusting_, he thought to himself as he chewed. But even so, he opened every little box on the calendar and ate every single one.

And every day during advent, he coughed up another chocolate candy.


	2. Secret December 2nd

**Date: 2****nd**** December**

**POV: Jasper**

**Stimulus word: Secret**

Every year, Jasper Cullen would buy his love a gift on Christmas, and every year she would know what it was before he did.

He hated it.

So this year, he went to Seth and asked him to do one little favor; to follow Alice around until Christmas came. Seth, knowing that she could not see with him there, agreed.

So Jasper bought a beautiful emerald necklace, designed especially by him and one-of-a-kind.

So this year, when Alice Cullen opened her Christmas present, she would have no clue what it was.


	3. Wish December 3rd

**Just so you all know, this one is set during New Moon. Enjoy!**

**Date: 3****rd**** December**

**POV: Edward**

**Stimulus word: wish**

Edward Cullen knew exactly what he wanted to give Bella for Christmas.

He would write her a song, apart from her lullaby. At their meadow, with the beautiful white snow on the ground, he would play for her, the notes surrounding them with love and passion as they had shared for so long.

Then, he would pull out Elizabeth Masen's ring, one of Edward's most prized possessions, and propose to her on Christmas Eve.

But he knew that would not happen. He was in Brazil, and she was in Forks. Hopefully she was enjoying a good Chrisrmas with Charlie. Hopefully she was happy.

Because he sure was not.


	4. Tree December 4th

**Sorry. Computer broke. Damn machine.**

**

* * *

**

**Date: December 4th**

**Character: Leah**

**Stimulus Word: Tree**

She just didn't get it.

Why were they being so nice? Vampires were the enemy. They always have been. So why were they giving her clothes, food, and a home?

She wasn't fooled.

She refused to be stuck in a home with the leeches. No, she was stronger than that.

Jacob told her to stay in the woods to keep watch for the Volturi, and she obeyed. Though Esme had told her she could sleep in the house, she knew that she could not sleep with that stench.

When she woke in the morning, she stretched out, shaking her fur. As she started to walk, she heard a _crunch_.

An ornament was crushed underneath her foot.

She looked up, and gasped.

The tree next to her was covered in beautiful twinkling lights, ornaments hanging all over the massive plant. A star sat on top. As she looked down, she spotted an outfit and a letter labeled _Leah_. She got on the clothes and read the letter.

_Leah,_

_I have realized that you will have no home for the holidays, so I tried to make a home for you. My home is always welcome to you. You are part of my family now._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Esme_

A tear fell on the paper as her hands began to shake. She sat underneath the tree and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Thank you Esme."


	5. Sleep December 5th

**Date: December 5****th**

**Character: Edward**

**Stimulus Word: Sleep**

Edward had always loved to watch Bella sleep. It was one of his greatest pastimes. The way she moved, kick off and pull up the covers, and of course her talking. He never thought that anything could be more beautiful.

That is, until he had his daughter.

She mimicked Bella's old movements precisely, and he had to smile at that. But there were other things that fascinated him, like how her voice when _she_ spoke was like a song; as if she was singing to him.

And of course, there were the dreams.

Oh, how he loved the dreams! He could watch them all night long. The way her mind wandered from faces to colors was the most amazing experience he had ever seen.

This night, she was dreaming of red and green, and the big tree in the Cullen's home they got to decorate together. He laughed. This was her first Christmas (well, first they got to celebrate—they were a little preoccupied last year) She was so excited, and it made him happy to see her so.

"Sleep well, my angel," he murmured, and kissed her forehead.


	6. Vision December 6th

**Date: December 6****th**

**Character: Alice**

**Stimulus Word: Vision**

She already knew what she was getting.

Esme and Carlisle were giving her a beautiful painting from France she fell in love with. Edward and Bella got her a gown made especially by the designer. Emmett did not get her anything (That low life son of a--) And Rose got her shoes. Always shoes.

But for some reason, she could not see Jasper's gift.

What was he scheming?


	7. Hospital December 7th

**Date: December 7****th**

**Character: Carlisle**

**Stimulus Word: Hospital**

This time of the year was Carlisle Cullen's worst. Sure, his family was celebrating, all happy and cheery with their holiday spirit, but that was not what made him unhappy.

It was the patients.

Every year visitors would visit their loved ones to give them presents and talk to them, but really Carlisle knew what they were thinking. _I'm going to lose them._

Of course, Carlisle would never tell them. It would break their heart. He hated hurting people. And the people who died on Christmas were the worst. To die on a day of celebration would be nice, but to imagine getting that phone call that night. To hear that someone you loved has left you on that day would be excruciatingly painful. To imagine any of his children dying, his wife, his first son.

The thought gave him chills.

"Merry Christmas Dr. Cullen." an intern said as he walked out of the door.

Oh, what a Merry Christmas it was.

* * *

**Review. I want to know how I am doing!**


	8. Gingerbread December 8th

**Date: December 8****th**

**Character: Jacob**

**Stimulus word: Gingerbread**

Jake took the gingerbread cookies he and Ness had been working on all day out of the oven. They were covered in the ingredients, and were excited to finish. When they cooled, he gave her some decorating frosting pens and let her do it by herself.

"Who's that Nessie?" He pointed to a gingerbread man. It had short black hair and cut-off jeans on, and had a giant red heart in the middle.

"You," she said, scribbling on another one.

"What's with the heart?" He pointed to the red organ in the middle, "Why is it so big?"

She put her pen down, "You have the biggest heart anyone could ever have, Jake."

He smiled, "Thanks Ness."

She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly, "I love you Jacob."

His heart felt even warmer as he held the small girl in his arms. She was young still, and he knew that she would not love him in that way, if ever, for a long time. Even so, it gave him a bit of hope.

"Love you too, kid."


	9. Mistletoe December 9th

**I changed the rating, just in case...**

**

* * *

**

**Date: December 9****th**

**Character: Paul**

**Stimulus: Mistletoe**

"Hey Paul,"

I looked over to see Rachel holding up mistletoe, a seductive smirk on her face.

"Why, hello there," I replied with a smirk.

"You gonna get me?" She wiggled the plant; I shuddered. When I almost reached her, she took a step back. Fighting the urge to laugh, I chased her around, all while she held the mistletoe above her head. I tackled her to the couch and hovered over her, kissing her, slowly lifting up her shirt…

"PAUL! WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Oh, shit. Jacob. I dashed out of the door and ran into the woods.

Thank God for mistletoe.


	10. Stockings December 10th

**Date: December 10****th**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus Word: Stockings**

"Look what I found mom!"

Renesmee walked out of her room wearing two stockings on her feet, a big smile plastered on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Nessie, those aren't for your feet," I took them off of her, "They are for the fireplace, like this," I hung the stockings above the fireplace. "And on Christmas, Santa puts presents in them,"

Renesmee cocked her head to the side in wonder, "Why would anyone want to put socks on the fireplace?"

I laughed again. Children can be so funny.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I am in love with reviews. They make me want to write. No reviews=no inspiration. No one wants that. REVIEW!**


	11. Videotapes December 11th

**Set during Twilight jsyk. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Date: December 11****th**

**Character: James**

**Stimulus word: Videotapes**

I must say that my favorite of the tapes in dear little Bella's house was the one of Christmas when she was five. She was peeking in the bags of some of the presents, and when she was caught, she fell over. I laughed. Clumsy little Bella.

The family all crowded around a table and said prayers, and Bella started crying because her father was not there. What these humans think I surely do not know.

After they ate Bella fell asleep under the tree, with her Aunt's cat curled up beside her. Bella kept sneezing because she was allergic.

I stopped the tape and checked the time, 12:30. She would be awake, right?

It was time to give little Bella a phone call.

* * *

**Review! I'll give everyone that reviews a internet Edward Cullen Cookie. Who doesn't want that?**


	12. Ornament December 12th

**Sorry about the lack of update. I've been so busy it's insane. I'll try to catch up by tomorrow. I apologize again.**

**Oh, and just a note, if you guys enjoy this story, check out my other story, Red Eyed Beauty. I'll tell you flat out, first chapter sucks, but it gets better. :D**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Date: December 12****th**

**Character: Tanya**

**Stimulus Word: Ornament**

Tanya was ever one for Christmas. She thought the holiday was stupid and a waste of time. This year, however, she was getting into the spirit. For her.

For Irina.

This year, she hung up the stockings, sang the carols, wrapped the presents, and decorated the tree.

The tree was the most painful.

Her sister's favorite thing to do every year was to put up the ornaments on the tree, and this year, it was Tanya's turn.

She held the last ornament up and stared at it for a long time. It was a bright blue crystal, with _Irina_ engraved in it.

"Merry Christmas sister," She said, and hung the ornament.


	13. Snow December 13th

**Date: December 13****th**

**Character: Jacob**

**Stimulus Word: Snow**

Jake ran after Renesmee in the snow.

"Get back here you goofball!" He laughed and ran as fast as he could after her. When he caught up, they laid down in the fluffy material.

Immediately following, Nessie burst in to a fit of laughter.

"What?" He looked around, and all she could do is point and laugh harder.

Jake sat up and looked down. All of the snow he sat on and surrounding him had melted into a puddle. The water was sizzling.

"Damn."


	14. Santa December 14th

**Date: December 14****th**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus Word: Santa**

"Santa doesn't exist, silly." Renesmee said to Bella one night while reading _The Night Before Christmas_.

Bella laughed, "And how do you know that?"

"Mommy, its impossible. Just look at the facts. There is no possible way for any man to fly around the world in one night." She rolled her eyes as if she were talking to a naïve child.

"Alright then. We'll discuss this later. Time for bed." She kissed her on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Bella walked out of the room and into her own, waiting on the bed for her daughter to fall asleep, when she heard a faint whisper coming from her room.

"Dear Santa. This Christmas I would really like some new books; I've read all of mine. But don't tell mommy, cuz she thinks I don't believe in you, but don't worry; I do."


	15. Santa Baby December 15th

**Date: December 15****th**

**Character: Rosalie**

**Stimulus Word: Santa Baby (It is different I swear)**

"Emmett," I called from outside of the door.

"Yes my love?"

"Close your eyes." I waited a few seconds for him to do so, and I slowly walked in to the room and stood right above him.

"Open."

His eyes widened when he took in the sight of me. I was wearing a red nightgown that had white fur on the bottom. My hair was in a ponytail, a big smile on my face.

"Rose," he whispered, then caught my lips in a passionate kiss and rolled us over so he was hovering me, playing with the bottom of the gown.

"Emmett," Edward's voice sounded out from downstairs.

Too bad Edward, too bad.


	16. Worries December 16th

**I hate computers. Seriously, technology hates me. My computer never freaking works. Ugh. Well, I got these up now I guess. Don't forget to review please!**

**Date: December 16****th**

**Character: Esme**

**Stimulus Word: Worries**

Oh, how I love the holidays. The lights, the music, even the feeling of it is truly amazing. I love spending it with my family. My sons, daughters, granddaughter, and of course, my husband.

Yes, my husband.

This time of year is always hardest for him. It seems as if the patients can't hold on to themselves for long before they break. Especially during this time.

I'm worried about him. He works all night and day until his boss forces him to go home, and at that he asks how soon he can come back. At home he's distant, like he's in a daze. I wish—only the slightest bit however—that he did not care as much so he would not act this way.

I mean come on, really. It's the holidays.


	17. Thirteen Reasons Why December 17th

**This drabble is based on the book Thirteen Reasons Why. I finished it last night and it gave me killer inspiration. If you have the time, read it. You won't be disappointed.**

**Oh, by the way, this is either pre-Twilight or during Twilight. Whenever Sam imprinted.**

**Date: December 17****th**

**Character: Leah (She's my favorite to write with so far)**

**Stimulus Word: Thirteen Reasons Why**

Hannah Baker had thirteen reasons why she decided to commit suicide. For Leah, there was only one.

Sam.

They were in love. He was her everything. Nothing could tear them apart. Well, except for Emily.

She growled. Emily.

Sam decided he loved that bitch more than Leah, so he dumped her on the street and went for Emily.

Which is exactly why Leah is holding the pile of pills in her hand and a glass of water next to her. She could probably do it all at once if she really tried...

"Leah! Food's ready!" Seth called from the kitchen.

No. That's why she couldn't do it. Seth.

She stashed the pills back in to the bottle. "Coming!" she walked to the kitchen, the thought of suicide buried away.

Well, at least for now.


	18. Promise December 18th

**Date: December 18****th**

**Character: Edward**

**Stimulus Word: Promise**

Edward never really asked his future son-in-law for anything. He didn't feel like he needed—let alone deserved—to. But as he stared at his daughter's wrist, and the tiny Quileute bracelet, he knew what he needed to do.

Edward did not want any presents for Christmas. He didn't want anything you could buy. All he wanted was a guarantee. He wanted to make sure his baby girl was safe.

"Promise me, Jacob. That you will keep her safe."

Jacob looked at Edward and, sensing the seriousness the conversation was, Edward got the answer he was looking for.

"I promise."


	19. Present December 19th

**Date: December 19****th**

**Character: Edward**

**Stimulus Word: Present**

Bella never liked to get presents. It was a fact. Whenever Edward tried to give her something, she'd complain that he was spending way too much on her. When would she realize that she meant everything to him? That he would do anything for her? Money was never an issue. So as he contemplated the perfect gift for Bella, he thought of all the possibilities.

Jewelry? No, she'd get mad.

Clothing? She gets that from Alice daily.

Himself? Well, there's an idea, but that's just an extra.

Then, it came to him. YES!

This year, he would give her something she would truly want.


	20. Please December 20th

**Date: December 20****th**

**Character: Alice**

**Stimulus Word: Please?**

"Jasper, pleeeeeeease tell me." I begged. This was torture!

He pretended to contemplate it for a moment, the shook his head, "Nope."

I groaned, "I wanna know _now_,"

He chuckled and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "Just five more days, love. It's not too long."

I sighed, "Damnit, Seth. Ruining everything."

He just laughed.


	21. Unexpected December 21st

**Date: December 21****st**

**Character: Sam**

**Stimulus Word: Unexpected**

Sam walked into his home and saw Emily sitting on the floor in the kitchen, a shocked look on her face.

"Emily!" He dashed over and held her in his arms, "What's wrong? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

She looked up, "Sam, I'm pregnant." She smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Sam stared at her for the longest time before a huge grin spread across his face, "A baby?" he pressed his hand against her stomach, "We're going to have a baby." He laughed and picked her up, swinging her around. She giggled and kissed him softly but passionately.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

He kissed her, and then moved his lips to her belly.

"Merry Christmas."


	22. Finally December 22nd

**I wrote all of these in advance, so expect them to come on time now :D!!!!!!! Yeah, I'm amazing :) The next few drabbles relate to past ones, so if you don't remember, you can always refer back. Enjoy!**

**Date: December 22nd**

**Character: Jasper**

**Stimulus Word: Finally!**

I walked up behind Alice and wrapped my arms around her, "Hello, love."

She sighed impatiently, "Hi."

I sighed also. She was trying to hold a grudge against me for keeping her present a secret, and was not being successful. Though she was trying.

"Jasper, I'm really busy. What do you want?"

I glared into the back of her head, "Well, I _was _going to give you your present early but I guess that you—"

"LET ME SEE!" She turned around, eager.

I laughed, "Okay, sit down." She sat on the couch. "Okay Seth." Seth walked in with the gift in his hands. I took it from him with a thanks and get out. "Okay, Alice," I handed her the box, "Open it."

She eagerly unwrapped the box in her hands and gasped when she saw the necklace inside. "Oh, Jazz." She whispered, and leaped into my arms, kissing me fervently.

"Do you like it?" I asked when I broke away.

"Yes!" she kissed me again, harder this time. A wave of lust hit me, and I shivered.

"Best Christmas ever." She murmured, kissing me once more.

"Ever?"

"Ever." I sighed and carried her to our bedroom. My little mind reader.


	23. Wow December 23rd

**Date: December 23****rd**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus Word: Wow**

Edward dangled a pair of keys in front of my face, "Merry Christmas."

I groaned, "How many cars do I need?"

He laughed, "You'll like this one. Trust me."

I sighed and grabbed the keys. "Let's just get this over with." He covered my eyes and led me outside.

"Alright, open."

I opened my eyes, and gasped.

My red Chevy, still in its old condition, was sitting in the driveway. I walked over and touched it. I had to be sure it was there.

"Bella?" Edward came behind me.

"Wow."

He chuckled, "Jacob and Rosalie worked on it for weeks to try and get it to work again. Can you believe it? They worked together." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I wanted to get you something you would actually _like_. I hope you do."

I couldn't say anything else besides, "Wow."

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Merry Christmas, love."

I turned around and forcefully pressed my lips to his. I pushed him towards the truck, making him fall onto the passenger seat. He groaned into my mouth.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

* * *

**O.M.E. One more left! This is friggin crazy! I'm still in shock that I actually DID this. Okay, seriously, you guys need to review. I have two freaking reviews! That's sickening. Review!!!**


	24. Feast December 24th

**Oh my God, this is the last one! Woah, that's freaky. I'm so glad I did this! Special thanks to Becky Scarlett-Cullen for introducing the challenge! **

**Enjoy!**

**Date: December 24****th**

**Character: Aro**

**Stimulus Word: Feast**

"Jane, that's beautiful! Alec, great work!" I stared at the tree that the children decorated. They did a great job. Renata and Felix were setting the long dining table, and my brothers were fixing the chandelier. I walked to my room, anxious to get the party going.

When I arrived, everyone was sitting at the table, chatting about the holiday festivities. I sat down in between my brothers, and called to Heidi to bring the food.

Everyone fell silent.

Heidi walked to the door and led in a group of men and women, bundled up from the cold outside.

"Dig in," she said, and stepped back.

I stood up, going into a crouch. I licked my lips and a snarl ripped through my throat.

Oh, how I love the holidays.


End file.
